Enterprises and other organizations that utilize network communications have long sought to enhance their security management capabilities. In some cases, such organizations may employ so-called “bring your own device” environments in which limited applications are allowed for use on the network. Such environments may allow the enterprise to check for malware using, for example, mobile device managers (MDMs). However, even in these environments, antivirus security measures can be subverted by malware. Furthermore, MDMs typically require a maintenance intensive program to continuously update and patch software that is installed on every device that is to be monitored.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to generate monitoring methods that avoid the limitations described above.